lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 458
Report #458 Skillset: Acrobatics Skill: Hyperactive Org: Harbingers Status: Rejected Sept 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Hyperactive is currently double-fast balance recovery for 30 seconds for 10p. As noted in report 111, hyperactive is too strong for monks, whose primary attacks are all balance-based, and at the same time hardly useful for bards, whose attacks are equilibrium-based. While this makes a terrific utility and bashing skill (for monks, anyway), monks using hyper in pvp is too powerful. Solution #1: Either lower the power cost or extend the duration - Remove the balance recovery, and instead halve the speed for curing all impediments in that time. (Double fast writhing, shorter stun, faster sipping/applying, faster herb/sparkle balance, etc.) Solution #2: Reduce the power cost. Give the same double speed boost to equilibrium. However - have the effect abort immediately if a player is targeted. In this way, bards will be able to get the benefit of the speed boost, and its utility for bashing and all non-targeted abilities will remain intact, only double-speed attacks on players will be limited. Player Comments: ---on 9/1 @ 02:23 writes: We had a fairly lengthy discussion about hyper on envoys, and some of the other solutions that came up pertained to a stun/paralysis resistance, to function like balancing (though with a higher threshold than balancing), and or a similar temporary immunity to choke/sap/aeon. If anyone wants to summarize these alternatives, feel free. I like either of the solutions up at present. ---on 9/1 @ 08:00 writes: What about the level 1 bal/eq bonus buff that was tossed around on the forums? ---on 9/1 @ 14:52 writes: Both bards and monks are fast enough as it is for pvp. The short burst can be really useful bashing, or else we can find another solution. Do we really need to stack more general speed bonuses on people who can already get 1.5-2 second balance/eq recovery for some attacks? ---on 9/2 @ 20:03 writes: Can bards get that fast? Monks can't get above 2.3 it seems, and to get that fast requires a huge investment as well as speccing. Anyway, I'll discuss the other solutions that came up over envoys. ---on 9/2 @ 20:06 writes: The paralysis and stun immunity would function like balancing: that is, you would put the defense up and each time it protected you, there would be a chance that it would drop. The exact percentage chance was debated, but I think something slightly smaller than balancing's percentage would work. Mostly because of the sheer amount of paralysis/stun that can be found in demenses and from other classes. Perhaps half the percentage as it would protect from 2 afflictions. A small power cost could be thrown in (1 power). ---on 9/2 @ 20:12 writes: The other solution, aeon + choke + sap immunity would work as follows: for a power cost, the immunity would last for a set period of time. I think at least 5 power, probably 10, and then 30 to 60 seconds of immunity would be the best options for that route. ---on 9/3 @ 04:10 writes: Report 458 With vivace, bards are quite speedy but for aurics only. I recall hearing that some tahtetso was recovering balance in 1.6 seconds, though the number that came up in the recent forums thread was 2.3. Anyway. I don't love the balancing thing, mainly because, as with balancing now, it would end up being less utilized. It tends to go down early in a fight and won't go back up again until there is a break in the fighting. Semi-useful, but not terribly useful imo, and not for power. Also, something similar was proposed in 111, and the furies came back saying they didn't like any of the suggestions. ---on 9/3 @ 18:38 writes: Without being the glom who defends choke against any slight...it seems like something like this would be okay in groups, but less okay one on one. I imagine immunity to aeon/sap/choke would be incredibly frustrating to deal with one on one for these classes who rely on it (wiccans and druids in particular). Anyone else want to weigh in on this? ---on 9/4 @ 14:32 writes: Contort and springup already makes sticking sap on acrobats more difficult. No sap immunity, at any power cost, please. The stun/paralysis resistance sounds alright, as do the current solutions 1 and 2. ---on 9/6 @ 05:58 writes: As far as solution 1 bard specs already provide those benefits to the bard for the most part and/or are races that provide some of those perks as well. So it doesnt really address the issue of being useful for bards that well. ---on 9/14 @ 18:33 writes: Changed solution 2 slightly - the skill to last 30 seconds or until another player is hit, so rather than differentiating between the balance you recover for a type of target, it'll just abort if you start hitting another player. Allow self-targeting to work with hyper as well... basically if hyper is up, and the target of an action is any other player but themselves, end hyper, otherwise run it for the same 30 seconds as ever. This way the skill is still useful in pvp for any non-targeted or self-targeted preemptive actions, as well as general utility and bashing, removing only the double-fast damage/affliction/momentum- building capability. ---on 9/15 @ 03:32 writes: Acrobatics has quite enough immunities if you ask me. Solution 1 is redundant with tripleflash for 10p defensive skill. Solution 2 is fine by me. ---on 9/18 @ 23:56 writes: If it's to be bashing only, perhaps it can not consume eq/bal upon casting (or maybe even need)? What kind of power cost are we looking at for Solution 2? ---on 9/19 @ 03:42 writes: I agree that solution 1 is redundant. Raeri makes a good suggestion, that maybe it shouldn't consume eq/bal and maybe not require. I think at least 5 power is necessary.